Angry Centipede
The Angry Centipede is a group of bandits in Gravity Rush 2 who stole supplies around the harbor area of Lei Colmosna in order to keep the residents of Lei Elgona from starving. The members of the gang are identified through their centipede mark that they wear on either their clothes or as a tattoo on their skin. History Kat first encounters the Angry Centipede when Vogo and Fi enlist her help to retrieve a shipment of ore that the group has stolen from Sun Shipping. She descends to Lei Elgona and tails a member of the gang through the houseboat fleet, eventually finding her way to their hideout where she fights them. However, the citizens of Lei Elgona begin attacking her, saying the Angry Centipede is helping them by stealing the ore and preventing their starvation. Kat, bloody-nosed and shocked, has little time to react as the military of Jirga Para Lhao suddenly arrives. She aids the Angry Centipede in fighting them off, and the bandits thank her for her help afterwards. Thereafter, the group becomes a friend and ally of Kat. Shortly after Kat recovered the goods that they had stolen and returned it to Sun Shipping so that it could be delivered to the Council, Kat went back to Lei Elgona with her entire reserve of ore and gave it to the citizens. When Kat is knocked unconscious by Raven (as Night Gale at the time), they take her back to Banga for medical treatment. She later sees them at the docks when tailing Night Gale. The Angry Centipede are seen again during the side mission The Spoils of War when they request Kat's help stealing supplies from the Garrison so that the starving children can be fed. Kat takes a ride with them, and they show her a photo of the supply crates that they want her to sneak in and retrieve in Fort Bismalia, while they will distract the soldiers. They give her a radio which she later uses to communicate with them while at Fort Bismalia. After getting a sufficient amount of ore and defeating soldiers in mech-suits, they pick up Kat as she is escaping, and then they head back to Lei Elgona where they thank Kat for her assistance. During the side mission, An Author's Discreet Charm, Kat tracks a fugitive author (who is trying to evade a deadline) in Lei Elgona to the Angry Centipede's hideout, where he has disguised himself as one of the group's members. He tries to convince the gang that Kat has come to infiltrate their ranks as a "tool of the rich," but by the time the Angry Centipede members realize that it is Kat, the author had already fled. Appearances Story Missions * Circles in the Water * Separate Tables Side Missions * The Spoils of War * An Author's Discreet Charm * The New World Gallery File:The_Angry_Centipede.png|right|The Angry Centipede. TAC.png|Photo of the Angry Centipede. Trivia * The Angry Centipedes are the only gang/faction the whole series that doesn't have any named members. * The gangs' purpose of helping the less fortunate folks of Jirga Para Lhao by stealing from the wealthy is reminiscent of Robin Hood. Category:Factions